


Taagnus Drabbles Galore

by Glu10Morgen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tags are in the notes, because these drabbles are all over the place and are in no particular so hopefully that should help, more characters and tags to be added as drabbles are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glu10Morgen/pseuds/Glu10Morgen
Summary: I write a lot of short Taagnus drabbles, but never post them.  Since the tag needs some love, I decided to post some.  Will probably update this from time to time, too.1.) 'He Rolled A Five' - Takes place during episode 20.  The pantsing scene.2.) 'You Kiss Me' - Taako and Magnus drink a little bit and find themselves in a cliche situation.3.) 'Clichés' - High school AU.  Taako finds a note in his locker, asking him to meet someone by the bleachers. Lup pops her head in for this drabble (and there's a millisecond of Blupjeans here)4.) 'Confessions' - The drabble that gives this collection the 'M' rating.  Words slip during a heated encounter.





	1. He Rolled A Five

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My friend/taz listening buddy kind of dragged me into this ship extremely early in so I was quick to board the Taagnus bandwagon. I actually wrote this piece after watching episode 20 back in May, so it's a little old. I've cleaned it up a /t o n/ and hopefully now, it's pretty alright but sorry if it's still a little rusty!
> 
> The main thing here is that the pantsing happens and there isn't an established relationship here between Taako and Magnus, but taako still wants to smooch.

“Climb my frame!” came with a shout from overhead, and oh boy, Taako had waited a good while for an opportunity like this. He could do a lot here, and there was nothing sexual about it; just a new trick up his sleeve.

With Merle now above the both of them, grasping onto the rope that dangled them all about 60 feet in the air, the frame of Magnus Burnsides was now free to wander. Again, nothing sexual about it. Any of those kinds of activities would probably lead to the two of them being dropped all depending on how well the big buff boy can keep his composure, and it wasn’t about to be tested in a place like this. Taako was all about taking a few risks but what he had planned would be a momentary thing - meant to happen in a frame of a second and it wasn’t going to be that big of a deal. Simple. Not a lot of effort. Taako’s style.

All he wanted to do was place a brief kiss on Magnus’s lips. They have had brief flirtatious advances before; none of them ever advancing to a few careless whispers and some light, thoughtless touches. Nothing serious, as Magnus seemed a little less eager that he was about anything romantic, and Taako wasn’t ready for that whole boat ride of emotions either. This was going to be a little bit of a proposal of sorts; the last thing Taako wanted was an awkward encounter in the hallway back at the Bureau. Naturally, it could lead to a nerve wracking discussion about dumb feelings, possibly resulting in a sloppy makeout session or just..., awkwardness. Hell no. The latter was not going to happen. Gotta let the cat out of the bag _just_ a little bit and leave the guy wanting a little more once they got back.

This entire plan now all weighed on the elf’s body strength. He liked to believe he had this, but as he was getting his other hand to inch up to grab onto Magnus’s calf, he felt as though his entire body had been lifting bricks. His movements were on the slower side and strained, but he started to make an absolute effort to outstretch one of his arms as far up as it would go and grab onto _something_ , just to speed this entire thing up. Magnus’s hands were probably starting to rub red and, well, Merle was probably just fine.

Taako wasted no time searching for an opportunity to rest his hands. He needed to grab onto something that would support him a tad while he regains whatever strength he had that suddenly seemed to have depleted. The only thing in his field of vision that he had been focused on was Magnus’s belt, and it was the only thing his mind was making sense to grab hold of.

He reached overhead and grabbed onto the section of his belt closest to his groin; his other hand grabbing a hold of the corner of his right pocket. Was a belt suppose to be this loose? He only had another moment to wonder as he realized he was slipping back down the way he came. Oh, Magnus's pants followed with him.

Well, he didn’t expect this to be the way he would see his teammate’s underwear, but this was one way to do it.

Didn't really need a sexual encounter to fall into a pit of living vines.


	2. You Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written from a 'Things You Said' prompt list that went around on Tumblr for a while. Particularly, 'Things you said before you kissed me.'  
> Inspiration also comes from a quote from Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz. “"No," And then he smiled. "You kiss me."”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is also a little dated, but I've gone and tried to clean up this one too.
> 
> Tags here are implied intoxication and Merle the Mood Killer. This is written back when I always thought they would have a shared dorm room. Hah.

What a situation to be in. A small elven man being pressed against the doorframe of a shared dorm in the middle of the day who had no shame in wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the man - the fighter - in front of him. Said fighter’s hands had been placed delicately on his lean frame and their bodies were centimeters away from being pressed flush together. They were staring at one another, their breaths faint with the smell of booze and wine and their minds still trying to make sense of the situation and figure out two things. One is how they got into this cheesy corny mess in the first place, and the other is what to do with the situation now. Still unsure of the first answer (more like not giving much care for it), they tried to focus on the other thought. Their eyes each separately took in the other's features - freckles dotted on one's cheeks and maybe a few speckled on his ears, faint, small, yet striking scars littered across one's cheeks where hair there refused to grow. Their lips -

They simultaneously paused for a moment. It was obvious that there was very little wiggle room as to where this whole ordeal could go, but one option seemed to be growing more and more apparent, not to mention tempting. The silence between them grew harsher; getting to the point of unbearable. 

“Look, big fella,” Taako spoke with a slight hint of irritation (and maybe a twinge of lust, if Magnus has been picking up on that right) in his tone of voice. “Are you going to, well,” Taako’s right arm slid away from Magnus’s shoulders, his fingertips gently crawling up his teammate’s chest, “kiss me, or are we just gonna to pretend this never happened.”

Magnus let out something on the verge of a snort, giving Taako a toothy grin. While craning his neck down toward the man in front of him, he chuckled out, “Nah. You'd expect me to rush in, but hey, you kiss _me_ if you’re so impatient.”

With little hesitation past that, Taako lunged forward and their lips met. They kissed. And kissed. And kissed. Every kiss made was met with another, more demanding kiss in return. The tastes lingering from their beverages were mingling, but the sweet taste of cinnamon that was usually present around Taako was drowning out all other senses for Magnus. The wine was doing the trick - removing any twinge of nervousness either of them would have felt at the moment otherwise.

That was, until Merle the Mood Killer walked out of their shared bathroom, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and a robe holding loosely to his figure. All of their eyes locked together- the boys with their mouths still intertwined and Merle resuming back to brushing his teeth.

“Well, can't say I didn't expect it.”


	3. Clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako hates the cheesiness of romance in high school. Of course, it naturally sneaks up on him the one day when he's least expecting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much more recent - as in written within the last couple of days. After the release of the Austin Liveshow, I fawned over the idea of the high school au. This is kind of in an au where yeah, the high school happens and they all still attend it together, but it's nothing out of place or weird? Attending NeverWinter High is just a normal, everyday thing.
> 
> Tags here are Magnus is a cheesy boy and Taako hates clichés /b u t/

Taako wasn't one for the whole cheesiness of romance, especially in high school. It just wasn't his thing and he simply found it embarrassing to be caught in such a situation. It wasn't his style.

Love notes? Sickening! So when one tumbled out of his locker in between both his class and a casual discussion with his sister, he felt his stomach churn. He caught the slip of paper before it was able to make its full descent, and oh Oghma, he's just going to forget the rose was there too.

There, written in sloppy, scribbled handwriting, read " _Now, this might be a lil cheesy, but meet me by the bleachers before Rebound practice? X~_ "

"Oooh, someone's got the hots for my bro!" Lup snickered, snagging the note from his hands and examining the penmanship with the parchment only inches from her face. He didn't even try to get it back - he knew the effort would have been wasted. "Any clue as to-..., Holy shit. What if it's-"

"Well, who else would...-"

As the note slipped through Lup's shocked and still hands, the twins stared at each other with wide eyes and voices loud while they spoke in unison.

"Magnus Burnsides?!"

Without a second to lose, Lup wrapped her arms around her brother in a tight, giggle filled embrace before she broke it apart just to ruffle his hair and let him stand alone. "Didn't think Big Boy Burnsides had the guts to pull that one! Heart's too big for his chest!!"

"It could also not be him, ya know?" He remarked, but his sister, dead set on keeping him distracted from that thought, grabbed the two books he needed for astrology and slammed the locker in front of him, her grin never faltering. "Bullshit, koko! He's had gaga eyes for you since sophomore year! It's about time he rushed in!" She was smirking now, and she plopped the books into his arms just as Barry was stepping up from behind her. Somehow, she remained unphased while it certainly gave Taako a startled jolt.

"The bells about to ring, Lup. You comin'?"

Wordlessly, she gave him a nod, patted her brother's shoulder, laced her nimble fingers between Barry's much larger own. In an instant, they were gone, venturing past Taako and down the hall. Once they were far out of sight, Taako knelt down to the dirty porcelain floor, easing a breath into his lungs as a flutter in his heart reverberated throughout his body as he reached down to retrieve the letter tp really soak the handwriting in.

Burnsides, huh? By the bleachers? Ugh. Playing by the damn book, he thought. However, that didn't mean he was completely turned off by the idea of meeting up with the guy.

So maybe cheese in the Magnus variety was kind of acceptable. _Kind of._


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, another drabble that had been written VERY early on but is heavily tweaked. 
> 
> Tags here are heavy sexy time implications and weird..., pining, i guess?

Flushed skin against skin, feeble moans and shudders voiding the room of silence, both bodies coated in a sheen of sweat that only the light of the Earth’s moon illuminated. Not even half an hour ago were the wizard and fighter in the midst of casual conversation, and now Magnus had pinned Taako to the firm bunk and was kissing the freckled man’s lips with a burning desire that could never be quenched. They were alone as their bunkmates left to make a stretched food run, and the lights were off to fake their fibbed sleep.

They were in this situation because Taako simply blurted out ‘I’m bored and horny' while he had splayed himself shamelessly on Magnus's lap.

Magnus pulled himself away for just for a moment to marvel at the beauty of the elf that lay entangled underneath him. His lips were plump from the force of their kisses, his hair out of the braid and more disheveled than ever, his eyes full of desire and with a fogged-over gaze that seemed as though he was enraptured in feeling and, not to mention it, just generally out of it. This was a whole new look entirely on his teammate, and Taako looked more akin to a work of art, and one of the most beautiful pieces of art that he's ever seen.

Magnus, too, was in another realm of existence when a jumble of words fell out of his mouth faster than his brain seemed to reel them in.

“Holy shit, I love you."

The world froze. Taako snapped back into reality and his eyes almost jumped out of his skull. Magnus in love? With him? This..., soon? Hell no - It had to have been a heat of a moment thing - there’s no way he would just _admit_ that so bluntly and not take it back. There was silence. Just two guys staring at each other, as if they hadn't been making their way to a noise complaint mere moments ago.

However, Magnus didn’t freak out - hell, he didn't even act like he had just given a love confession. He continued to stare at Taako, all the while, that hint of a grin Magnus held on his face only grew in volume. The words felt inexplicable _right_ , but they still caused a twinge of a headache. He repeated the five words with slightly more confidence and to Taako, it felt ear piercing.

He still didn’t believe it, and fuck, by the next morning - the next week - the next month, he still won’t. He wasn’t going to say anything too drastic; the last thing he wanted to do was kill the boner squad vibe going on here. They needed this night of relief. So he simply wrapped his arms around his lover, dragged him down back against him, and bit back his shaken voice to speak.

"Love you too, bubala, but we can..., we can talk about that later. Let's keep this going; Taako's dying here."

Taako wanted to believe that the words held no weight; he's thrown meaningless love confessions before; he's not a stranger to it, but the thought of _loving Magnus_ filled his heart with a sense of immense longing; fear; dread; _a twinge of familiarity, even._ Damn, the joyous smile Magnus shined his way even kicked those feelings up a notch. Thankfully, Magnus's hips followed the request of Taako's words and- Oh, that's good. Just enough to knock his train off thought of its rails.

As every second passed, a new variation of pleas and pet names blurted out of blonde’s lips to distract them both from any lingering feelings, adding another layer onto that cake with nicknames for the fighter that was everything but his own name.

Things remained platonic after that night, as did it remain for the near next year, but the memory of that night lingered far longer than either were willing to admit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw some ideas at me over on my tumblr (glu10morgen) if you want.


End file.
